


Sweet Competition

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, Christmas, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Alec, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gingerbread, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: How about malec baking Christmas cookies or decorating a gingerbread houseOr Gingerbread houses turn competitive





	Sweet Competition

One evening, after a long week of difficult work, Magnus and Alec decided to stay in, curl up on the sofa and watch cliche tv. Magnus had taken it upon himself to introduce Alec to the best and the worst that reality shows had to offer.

“I just don’t understand, why are they famous again?” Alec asked, burrowing further into the blanket and snuggling into Magnus’ neck, inhaling deeply before breathing out, his breath tickling at the skin.

Magnus swirled his glass around in an exaggerated manner as he combed his other hand through Alec’s hair, “Alexander, we’ve been over this-”

“Yes, but marrying some rich man is not a good enough reason to be famous and honestly Magnus, you’d think with that much money they wouldn’t be so- wouldn’t be so tacky.”

“Tacky?” A laugh boomed around the room, causing his eyes to crinkle as he took in Alec’s dumbfounded scowl.

“Yeah Magnus, tacky.” he threw his hands up, the wine having gone to his head just a little bit, “I mean look at that gingerbread house, is it really necessary for the entire thing to be covered in gold? Really?”

Snickering at Alec’s flailing limbs, Magnus staggered out a response, clutching at his stomach, “You’re getting really into that gingerbread house.”

“I could make something better than that and for a price with a few less zeroes on the end.” The wine sloshed over the edge of his glass as he continued his declaration.

Magnus’ smirk deepend, “Oh is that a fact?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Bet you on it.”

“You’re so on -” he hiccupped, “-Bane.”

“If I win, you have to watch every season of this with me.”

“Oh. Sweet torture - If I win, you have to - umm.” Alec paused, his mind fuzzy around the edges, “- ah, you have to cancel all your clients and spend the entire weekend with me, just us.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Lightwood. Race you to the kitchen.” With that Magnus lept from underneath where Alec was practically on top of him, not that he was complaining and bolted out of the room, skidding along the floor as he went.

Alec nearly toppled to the ground as he tried to wrestle himself out of his blanket,“That’s not fair, you swaddled me in a cocoon.”

“Whatever happened to being graceful, because you’re a Shadowhunter?” Magnus called from the kitchen as he leant against the counter, looking as picturesque and beautiful as usual, not a hair out of place.

\---

“Ground rules. No magic. No runes. No cheating at all. No trying to distract me either.” Alec levelled Magnus with what was supposed to be a steely glare, but the facade was shattered when Magnus leant up and gently kissed the end of his nose, causing Alec to prettily blush.

“I would never cheat Sweet Pea, not when this is such an important bet.” He played with Alec’s collar, running his fingers underneath, tracing lazy patterns into the heated skin. “So I say we make the gingerbread together, but decorate separately.”

“Hmm, sounds good.” Alec paused for a moment, running his tongue over his lips as he thought, “Magnus, do you know how to make gingerbread?”

“No, Peaches , I do not.”

“Great start then.”

\---

“But first, one last thing, then I swear, no magic.” Magus didn’t wait for the reply, before he waved his hand lightly, sparking purple across the counter top as two aprons appeared before them.

“Really Magnus, Sexy Santa aprons?” Alec held the the cloth out in front of him, eyeing it suspiciously as if it had offended him, “I’m not wearing that.”

Sighing dramatically, Magnus put his own on and then tossed Alec’s aside, “I guess you’re already hot enough, you don’t need the apron.”

Alec’s blush was growing redder by the second, but he managed to squash the butterflies in his stomach,“If that’s the case, why are you wearing one then?”

“Alexander, Sweetheart that was unexpectedly smooth.” The two of the grinned as they drew further into each others space, smiling into one final kiss before they got started.

Several attempts later, and after creating a bomb site in the kitchen, they were finally ready to start decorating.

\---

“How do I stop it from falling down?” Alec tried in vain to hold his house together, his hands wrapping around the entire structure to keep it from falling apart. “Magnus, save me.”

At the plea, Magnus, turned to look at Alec. He had been concentrating on his design, completely focused on making everything perfect and he knew if he so much as glanced at the adorable scowl that he knew would be gracing his Love’s face, then he wouldn’t be getting anything done. 

It had been hard to ignore Alec’s little moans of annoyance as they were endearingly sweet but he powered through. It was worth it though, as he turned to see the destruction that Alec had caused.

Magnus was silent for a second.

Silent as he took in the icing that splattered the counter. Silent as he saw the gingerbread house caved in on itself. Silent as he saw the sprinkles littered in Alec’s hair.

But then all of a sudden, he found himself laughing. His breaths came out in quick gasps in between his unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as his shoulders shook, finally spilled over as he heard Alec’s infectious giggle singing along in his ears. The laughter was bubbling up between them,filling the room with light, as it often did when they were together.

“What on Earth happened?” Magnus clung onto the front of Alec’s shirt, burying his head in the Shadowhunters neck as he tried to calm himself.

“I don’t even know, it just started breaking-” Alec swayed them gently, rocking back and forth are their giggling subsided, “Meanwhile yours looks beautiful, just like you.”

“Sweet talk won’t work, my love, I win.” Alec groaned in defiance, accepting his fate.

“Obviously.” Alec’s heart futtered as he wiped Magnus’ tears away and cupped the man’s chin, gently in his hands. Then he kissed him. Warmth spread through his entire body, as his mind was lit on fire. Alec lost himself in the moment as he drew Magnus even closer, pressing one final delicate kiss before pulling away, “I stand by the fact though, that family is tacky.”

“Says the man with silver sprinkles in his hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a comment x
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Thanks to Bri @jacepunchesducks for sending this to me, I had fun writing it
> 
> Come and say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
